Don Calma
}} is an underground chef and one of Asahi Saiba's subordinates. He is also a member of the Les Cuisiniers Noirs. Appearance Don Calma appears to be a middle-aged man, with light-colored hair, a pair of glasses, and a mustache. He dresses like a bartender, and often carrying a Bocksbeutel wine bottle. Personality Don Calma is quite effeminate, both in his behavior and manner of speaking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 297, page 4 Compared to his squad members, he is much more polite and affectionate,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 297, page 6. However, he is arrogant and not above dirty tactics, as he kidnapped Isami Aldini to prevent Takumi Aldini from collaborating with him.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 297, page 13-17 He is a skilled leader, as he can lead and command a number of drag queens to help him in his cooking.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 297, page 14 History At some point in his life, Don Calma meets Asahi Saiba and decided to follow him. Plot BLUE Don Calma, along with three other Noirs, gathers in Asahi Saiba's base where they are keeping the abducted Tootsuki Headmaster, Erina Nakiri.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 278, page 18 Throughout the conversation between Asahi and Erina, he appears to be mostly silent,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 281 and it was later revealed that he will also be participating in BLUE.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 282 He later appears along with Sarge and Kou Shiō at the Third Gate,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 289 revealing to have given a free pass at the First and Second Gate.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 1-2 He's seen smirking, amused at the sudden turn of the event, and surprised at Sarge's decision to cook the Bookmaster's request.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 10 Don Calma has then been pitted against Takumi Aldini in a Team Battle match where he stated that if he won, he'll take his cooking tool. The bartender chef then introduced his cooking teammates, a bunch of drag queens, which caused a little commotion in the arena. To prevent Takumi from winning, Don Calma used his henchmen to kidnap Takumi's little brother, Isami Aldini. As he started cooking, he mocked Takumi's lost of partner claiming that he already win before the match is even finished, and boasts his superhuman ability regarding teamwork. Sōma Yukihira'S arrival later, made the Noir silent.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 297 Though few seconds later, Don Calma protested at the notion of Sōma being Takumi's cooking partner as it breaks the rule and asks for the disqualification of the Italian chef. However, a WGO Bookmen approved of the diner chef's participation and threaten the noir of investigation if he keeps complaining which makes Don Calma agreed to that matter, and he continued with his cooking, saying that even with Sōma around, they can't beat his perfect coordination.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 298, page 3-7 Don Calma's dish appear to be a Verrine, the Three Type of Big Sis Greedy Verine, with other a hundred layers, astonishing the WGO judges, declaring that the dish can only be created by him and his perfect coordination with his partners. With numerous approval, the noir then claimed that without his brother, Takumi will never bring out the true value of his mezzaluna.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 298, page 7-14 Takumi and Sōma's perfect coordination puts Don Calma into panic as it's not within his expectations. He later mocked the duo for their cooking combination, however, as he tasted their dish, he's stunned with its deliciousness. Completely pressured by the audience's reaction, Don Calma breaks down as he can't accept that duo managed to overwhelm him. The noir falls into the grounded, aided by his partners, defeated.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 299 After his defeat, Don Calma offered his cocktail shaker to Asahi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 300, page 1-2 He appears later in Asahi's match against Megumi Tadokoro where he commented on his master's hobby of collecting knives, akin to a serial killer.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 303, page 2 He's also present at Asahi's match against Sōma Yukihira,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 305, page 2 amused at Asahi's weaponry origins,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 306, page 13 and laughed at Sōma's work decisions though the diner's finishing his dish on-time turned him speechless.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 307, page 4, 15 Eventually, Sōma impressing the judges made the bartender chef astonished,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 310, page 7 and Mana Nakiri being impressed as well was so surprising that he can't believe that it happened.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 311, page 5 Asahi's defeat left him, along with his colleagues, in state of awe.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 312, page 12 Cooking Duel Records BLUE Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Chef Category:Noir Chefs Category:BLUE Participants